Vending machines often include T-handle locking assemblies for locking and unlocking the outer door of the vending machine to prevent unauthorized access to its interior compartments. A traditional T-Handle is shown in prior art FIGS. 1 and 2. Such a T-handle 1 generally comprises a substantially rectangular outer handle or face element 10 and an elongated, cylindrical lock housing or T-handle body 20. One end of the body 20 is attached to the face element 10, forming a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shape, while the opposite end of the body typically includes a passage 23 for receiving a threaded lock stud that allows the T-handle to screw into a threaded aperture in the door frame of the enclosure to tighten and secure the door against the enclosure. The T-handle body generally has a hollow interior that houses a plug lock and locking bolt elements actuated by a key inserted into the lock, and further includes a shallow locking bolt element passage 21 and a deep locking bolt element passage 22. The face element generally includes a plug lock passage or opening 11 aligned with the interior of the T-handle body 20 to provide access to the lock.
In use for securing an enclosure door, the T-handle generally is secured by screwing the T-handle 1 into the threaded aperture to secure the door, after which the T-handle is urged against a biasing force of a biasing spring, such that the T-handle 1 becomes recessed in the door of the vending machine or enclosure. The lock then is engaged so that the locking bolt element protrudes through one of the locking bolt element passages 21 or 22 and engages a retention ledge in an outer housing of the locking assembly. The engagement of the locking bolt element with the retention ledge thus locks and holds the T-handle 1 in the recessed position. The T-handle 1 is typically unlocked by first unlocking the plug lock that causes the locking bolt element to be disengaged from the retention ledge. As the locking bolt element is released, the biasing force of the spring causes the T-handle 1 to pop out from the door of the vending machine or enclosure, enabling the T-handle 1 to be rotated and thus unscrewed from the threaded aperture to allow the enclosure door to be opened.
A significant problem with conventional T-handles, which are typically made of softer metal materials, such as zinc, is that they generally can easily be drilled, battered or otherwise destroyed. Thieves and vandals have been known to gain access to a vending machine by simply drilling through the face element of a T-handle to remove the retention ledge of the locking assembly and overcome the security provided by the T-handle, thus enabling the vending machine door to be opened. Thieves and vandals have also been known to use a xe2x80x9cpullerxe2x80x9d tools such as crow-bars or pry bars, as well as high impact tools like hammers, sledgehammers, and simple bats or similar objects to break T-handles and gain access to the interior of the vending machines.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved locking system for use with enclosures that addresses these and other related problems in the art.
The present invention generally relates to a vandal resistant T-handle assembly for T-handle locking assemblies such as are used to secure interior compartments of vending machines or other enclosures. The vandal resistant T-handle assembly is designed to prevent vandals and thieves from drilling through the T-handle assembly, breaking the T-handle assembly with xe2x80x9cpullerxe2x80x9d tools and/or destroying the T-handle assembly with high-impact tools such as hammers. The T-handle assembly of the present invention further is designed for new systems as well as be used to retrofit late model T-handle locking assemblies such as the T-handle locking assembly manufactured by the Chicago Lock Company and protected by U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,721.
The T-handle assembly of the present invention generally includes a die-cast T-handle body, a die-cast face element and a tamper resistant back plate coupled to the face element. The back plate is constructed of a hardened metal, such as steel, or other similar materials of comparable high strength and hardness, and generally includes edge stiffeners that reinforce the periphery of the face element to protect against drilling through the face element, bending by a puller tool, and/or strikes by a high-impact tool. According to one embodiment of the invention, the face element further can include rounded edges that resist gripping by puller tools.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a hardened sleeve to further secure T-handle assembly and prohibit drilling through the T-handle face. Although a hardened back plate such as utilized in other embodiments herein also operates as an effective vandal deterrent, such a partially drilled hole detracts from the appearance of the T-handle. The addition of the hardened steel sleeve will assist in helping to stop the vandal at the surface of the T-handle and help to prevent an unsightly vandalized closure element.
Various objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.